Det 99:onde hungerspelet
by UnicornDuckFromThePotterverse
Summary: Golden Charks är en helt vanlig tolvåring i distrikt ett tills hon tar sin systers plats i hungerspelen. Som alla andra måste hon kämpa hårt för att överleva, och som alla vet finns det bara en vinnare av hungerspelen. Hon har tyvärr alla odds emot sig och om hon vinner måste hon vara mentor i en sekelkuvning...
1. Lottdragningen

_Det här är min första hungerspelen fanfic och den första jag har lagt upp på så hoppas ni gillar den㈳5!_

* * *

Jag är en tolvårig tjej från distrikt 1 med guldblont hår och grönblå ögon. Mitt namn är Golden Charks. Jag avskyr mitt namn eftersom det är helknäppt, jag menar alla i distrikt ett har konstiga namn men mitt slår alla andras.

I år är det det nittionionde hungerspelet och den som vinner det kommer vara mentor i den första (och förhoppningsvis sista) sekelkuvningen. Det är dragning idag och det är väldigt spänt på torget i distrikt ett. ALLA vill ju få chansen att vara mentor i en SEKELKUVNING.

Ja nästan alla...

Min syster Glitter (också ett konstigt namn) däremot är arton år och har aldrig velat vara med i hungerspelen. Och chansen att det skulle bli hon är ju väldigt liten. Och om det skulle bli hon skulle säkert någon annan anmäla sig.

Min lillasyster Ciamond (Det är NÄSTAN ett konstigare namn än Golden) däremot kan knappt bärga sig tills hon är tolv och har en möjlighet att vara med. Fast även hon skulle aldrig anmäla sig som frivillig när hon är tolv. Hon vet att hon inte skulle överleva isåfall. Jag tror att hon ska anmäla sig när hon är femton, sexton eller sjutton (hon ändrar sig hela tiden). Jag vet igentligen inte om jag vill vara med i spelet eller inte. Jag tror att mina systrar har smittat av sig på mig så jag kommer antagligen inte anmäla mig som frivillig men jag kommer nog inte hoppas på att nån ska anmäla sig som frivillig om jag blir dragen. Eller JO det kommer jag, om det är när jag är under femton (jag fyller nämligen år på slåtterdagen).

-Herrarna först, säger vår eskort (som är en kille och därför vill ta killarna först)

-Tobie Curke, ropar han ut och en sjuttonårig pojke med ljust hår och gröna ögon (som de flesta i distriktet) kommer fram och ser riktigt redo ut. Jag undrar vem som blir hans partner...

-Några frivilliga, ingen anmäler sig, Det tror nog att han är vår bästa chans i år. Det är inget konstigt med det, det tror jag också.

-Och nu damerna, säger Arrol (vår eskort) dramatiskt.

-Glitter Charks, säger han i ett andetag. Jag tror att jag är förlamad men på något sätt kan jag titta på min familj, min mamma som inte ser alltför nöjd ut, min pappa som bara är chockad, min lillasyster som ser uppspelt ut och Glitter som har börjat röra sig mot scenen med ett ansiktsuttryck som inte förråder någonting. Jag kan känna skräcken pumpa runt i mig och känner hur min hjärna står still. Jag känner att jag måste hjälpa henne på något sätt, och då plötsligt far den perfekta idéen upp i huvudet på mig och jag vet att det är vansinnigt men jag vet också att det är det enda jag kan göra för att hjälpa min syster. Jag kan nästan känna hur mycket Glitter vill slippa det här och vad Ciamond skulle gjort om hon hade kunnat. Hon hade inte tvekat på om hon skulle anmäla sig som frivillig, hon hade redan nu gjort klart för alla att hon var modigare än sin syster. Modigare än sin syster, de orden dyker upp i mitt huvud. Ja jag har alltid varit den modigaste av mina systrar, det har alltid varit de som har krupit upp i min säng när det åskade och då slår det mig varför Ciamond så gärna vill vara med i Hungerspelen, för att bevisa att hon är modigare än mig...

Jag har bestämt mig, om ingen tar min systers plats ska jag göra det.

-Några frivilliga, frågar eskorten och jag hoppas för allt i världen att nån ska anmäla sig som frivillig i min systers ställe. Men ingen anmäler sig som frivillig, INGEN!

-Jag, säger jag och försöker låta säker på rösten. Jag ser hur Glitter skiner upp men när hon ser vem som talat blir hon blek. Mamma och pappa ser ut som om de blivit tvungna att fly från jordens yta och Ciamond ser förvånade och chockad men om möjligt ännu mer uppspelt ut.

-Vem? frågar Arrol och ser chockad över att det var en tolvåring som ropat.

-JAG, säger jag lite leende. Jag har redan bestämt att min taktik ska vara att spela liten, kaxig, söt, arrogant och att jag ville vara modigare än min syster...

...och jag vet att jag är duktig med vapen så jag ska spela medelmåttig och mitt speciella vapen (som ingen vet om men som jag ska låta dom se fast de inte vet att jag vill det) ska vara min kunskap om växter och bär och liknande.

-Ja kom upp hit då, säger Arrol. När jag kommer upp på scenen frågar han efter mitt namn och hela publiken ser förvånad ut när de hör att mitt namn är Golden Charks.

-Bara en liten snabb fråga? säger Arrol till mig.

-Visst, svarar jag och ler sött.

-Var det där din äldre syster, frågar han.

-Ja, svarar jag och ler ett oskyldigt, förvånat och flickaktigt leende. Jag hoppas att jag redan har fått några sponsorer men jag vet inte riktigt hur mitt uppförande går hem hos huvudstadspubliken så jag får bara hoppas...

* * *

_Kort kapitel men lägger snart upp fler!_

_Kommer nog lägga upp många med kort varsel i början och sen lägga upp typ en gång i veckan!_


	2. Adjöet

_JÄTTEKORT kapitel men ganska känslosamt._

* * *

När vi kommer in i rättens hus känner jag hur rädd jag verkligen är. Och när min familj kommer in ser jag rädslan i deras ögon och även tacksamhets i Glitters och beundran i Ciamonds.

-Varför gjorde du det, frågar min mamma panikslaget.

-Jag vill inte att Glitter ska behöva delta i hungerspelen, svarar jag lungt.

-Och inte blev det svårare av att upptäcka varför Ciamond vill vara med i hungerpelen, fortsätter jag.

Jag ser på Ciamonds min att hon vet vad jag pratar om och det är inte den andledningen hon har sagt till oss förut.

-Vad? Vilken andledning? undrar mamma.

-Det är en sak mellen mig och Ciamond om hon inte vill berätta det, svarar jag.

-Tack, säger Glitter och ger mig en tacksam blick.

-Det är okej, säger jag. Jag sträcker ut armarna och ger pappa en kram sedan fortsätter jag med mamma, Glitter och Ciamond.

-Vi kanske aldrig aldrig ser varandra igen men jag kommer alltid att älska er, säger jag och torkar bort tårar från ögonen.

-Hejdå! säger Glitter och ger mig ett nedslaget leende.

-Och hoppas du vinner, fyller Ciamond i.

-Jag tror faktiskt att du har en chans, fortsätter hon hoppfullt.

-Tack, säger jag uppmuntrat. När de går känner jag mig starkare än förut även om fortfarande jag vet att jag inte har någon chans.

* * *

Om ni reviewar blir jag JÄTTEGLAD även om ni inte skriver "SUPER" eller "Bästa fanfiction jag någonsin läst!" för det kommer ni inte att göra, men en review är alltid uppskattad!


	3. Slåtterceremonierna

_Jag har ett till kapitel? ﾟﾘﾄ__? ﾟﾘﾄ__? ﾟﾘﾄ_

_Och om nån mot all förmodan har läst och gillade den GRATTIS!_ Jag lägger upp ett till kapitel...

När vi är på tåget på väg till huvudstaden får vi träffa våra mentorer Cashmere och Gloss Adlington. De är syskon och vann åren efter varandra. Det är helt otroligt att en familj gått in så mycket för att återskapa gamla hungerspelen legender från distrikt två. De dog båda i det 75 hungerpelet med massa andra gamla vinnare (och nya). Vinnaren av det hungerspelet blev Finnick O'Dair från distrikt fyra. Han vann det 65 hungerspelet vid fjorton års ålder och blev därmed den yngsta spelaren ihungerspelen som vunnit (han slog Mags Tyler (hon vann det 9:onde hungerspelet)(också från distrikt fyra) med några månader) och är också den enda som har vunnit _**två**_ hungerspel. Han är nu bara 49. Men de nya Cashmere och Gloss vann de 88 och 89 vi 15 och 16 års ålder (Cashmere=88 Gloss=89) och de är nu 26 år (de är tvillingar).

Vi börjar prata taktik men jag vill helst inte avslöja min taktik för Tobie så jag säger bara min påhittade taktik att visa hur duktig jag är med vapen och att jag ska skrämma dem lite inne på arenan med att jag även har kunskaper om växter och bär mm (nu har jag även kommit på att jag ska öva lite ensam på arenan och visa hur bra EGENTLIGEN är för publiken (fast INTE på svärd eftersom jag är ungefär lika bra som en säck potatis) eftersom jag kan tjäna sponsorer på det). Tobie verkar ha samma plan men hans speciella vapen som han tänker visa direkt när träningen börjar är svärd och han tänker också försöka rekrytera medlemmar till vår "pakt" inne på arenan (vilket jag inte alls hade tänkt på) och jag säger att jag håller med och tänker hjälpa till om det är okej för honom.

-Visst det blir bra, svarar han på min fråga och ser lite glad ut över att ha fått medhåll vilket är lite ironiskt eftersom iallafall en av oss måste dö inne på arenan och jag vet att han inte kommer vara rädd för att döda mig.

-Ni borde nog gå och lägga er nu för det kommer att bli en lång dag imorgon, säger Cashmere och eftersom det inte verkar som om jag kan få prata med henne ensam just nu följer jag hennes råd.

-Vänta vi måste ju se reprisen av slåttern, säger Gloss när vi är på väg ut ur rummet.

-Såklart, säger Cashmere och slår sig för pannan och skrattar lite tyst.

När vi sätter oss framför teven spelas Panems nationalsång och torget i vårt distrikt visas. Eftersom jag vet precis vad som hände lyssnar jag mest på kommentatorerna.

_**Monolog kommentatorerna:**_

_Collin:_

_Och så till det första distriktet…_

_River:_

_...distrikt ett!_

_C:_

_Pojkarna först som alltid eller hur Arrol?_

_paus (ca 20 sekunder)_

_(Arrol:_

_Herrarna först…_

_…Tobie Curke_

_Några frivilliga?)_

_R:_

_Tobie Curke blir ettans pojke_

_C:_

_Han ser ut som en bra chans för distrikt ett._

_R:_

_Ja en sjuttonåring är bra att ha på arenan._

_C:_

_Undrar inte ni också vem som blir flickan?_

_(Arrol:_

_Och nu damerna…_

_…Glitter Charks)_

_R:_  
_Glitter Charks en artonåring... Det blir bara bättre och bättre för distrikt ett!_

_(Arrol:_

_Några frivilliga?)_

_C:_

_Skulle inte tro det..._

_(Golden/jag:_

_Jag...)_

_R:_

_Det var som tusan en TOLVÅRING anmäler sig som frivillig i en artonårings ställe!_

_(Arrol:_

_Vem?_

_Golden/jag:_

_JAG..._

_Arrol:_

_Ja kom upp hit då)_

_R:_

_Vem kan denna söta lilla flicka vara då?..._

_(Arrol:_

_Så vad heter du?..._

_Golden/jag:_

_Golden Charks)_

_C:_

_Jag tror vi precis fick reda på det..._

_(Arrol:_

_Bara en liten snabb fråga?_

_Golden/jag:_

_Visst)_

_C:_

_Och vad kan denna frågan vara...?_

_(Arrol:_

_Var det där din äldre syster?...)_

_R:_

_Det undrar hela huvudstaden i detta ögonblicket..._

_(Golden/jag:_

_Ja...)_

_C:_

_Det var en modig en och jag är säker på att hon redan har fått massor med sponsorer._

_R:_

_Spelungdomarna från distrikt ett blir Tobie Curke och Golden Charks!_

**_Monolog slut_**

Jag känner mig nöjd med slåttern och jag tror att de flesta fick rätt intryck av mig, dock märker jag mig tvivlar på kommentatorernas ord.

Jag blir särskilt nöjd med mitt leende så när distrikt två kommer är jag koncentrerad på deltagarna som kommer att vara med i vår pakt inne på arenan. Det är en tradition som ABSOLUT inte får brytas.

Flickan blir en sjuttonåring vid namn Kiara Domler och pojken en artonåring som heter Asser Halls. De är båda två frivilliga och ser riktigt redo ut. Jag känner en kall kåre isa längs ryggraden och hoppas att jag blir den som kommer ut från arenan levande. Nästa distrikt är inte så framgångsrikt så jag bryr mig inte så mycket om deras deltagare Tonia Colver, femton och Arthur Hugey, sexton från början. För övrigt verkar Tonia vara väldigt vältränad till och med om hon skulle bott i ett karriärist distrikt.

-HON! säger jag och Tobie bestämt på samma gång och tittar lite roat på varandra.

-Det är tydligt att ni verkar vara ganska sams, säger Gloss med ett litet leende.

Fyrans deltagare tänker vi också ha med i vår pakt eftersom de är bättre än de andra distriken (-1 och 2) så Camilla Havée sexton och Lion Corall fjorton är alltså med i vår pakt.

Femmans deltagar blir Allye Gornwall tretton och Fayle Pommi arton.

Sexans deltagare är inte särskilt speciella men jag studerar ändå Wilma Hotto sexton och Tiberius Lokk femton noggrant.

Sjuans deltagare är Ylva De'Tree tretton och Oskar Björk femton som inte ser särskilt speciella ut.

I åttans distrikt är det lite speciellt eftersom det blir en tolvårig pojke OCH en tolvårig flicka som blir spelungdomar, Emilinne Quist och Sam Loleéy.

Niorna blir en artonåring och en fjortonåring som är segrarbarn (de är barn till en segrare av hungerspelen)och syskon, jag tror de heter Alva och August Orion. Tiorna blir Irma Chadwich 16 och Albert Waffling 13. Elvorna heter Allie och Aron Molver och verkar vara TVILLINGAR eftersom båda är sexton och eftersom de ser duktiga ut tänker jag att vi kanske borde ha dem i vår pakt.

-Ååhnej, säger Chasmere och tittar på Gloss.

-Ja stackars dom, säger jag förstående eftersom jag vet att det skulle varit hemskt att ha en tvilling som måste DÖ för att jag skulle överleva.

-Ska vi bjuda in dom till vår pakt? frågar Tobie undrande.

-NEJ, säger Gloss och Chasmere med en mun.

-Varför inte? frågar jag förvånat.

-Tvillingar är otroligt samspelta och kan förstå varandra utan att säga alls mycket, svarar Gloss.

-De är också mycket medvetna om hur den andra gör i tex en strid och är därför svåra att övervinna, fyller Chasmere i.

-Okej, säger jag bara.

-Men kan de inte vara till nytta för oss om vi har dom i vår "pakt" då? frågar Tobie.

-Jo men de kommer sticka ifrån Ymnighetshornet EFTER att de mördat er när ni tex sover, säger Gloss och det vill vi ju inte ska hända.

Tolvorna sticker inte ut alls och varken jag eller Tobie tänker ens tanken att ge Elin Douglas fjorton eller Nicklas Doster tretton en plats bland karriäristerna.

**_Det här var ett kul kapitel att skriva och jag hoppas att om de (om det mot förmodan finns några) som läste det tyckte det var kul._**

**_Så tillsist VAD är det med Tobie?_**

**_Om jag mot förmodan har några lösare hoppas jag att de kommenterar och skriver vad de tror._**

**_(Annars är jag elak och lägger inte upp nästa kapitel på lääääänge...)_**


End file.
